


My Roommate's Sister

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cassidy Novak, Consensual Somnophilia, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy Novak wasn't expecting to find some Amazonian Goddess on the other side of the door of her shared apartment with best friend Sam Winchester.  She further didn't expect this same Goddess to be dorky Sam's infamous older sister, Deanna Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate's Sister

Cassidy Novak pushed open the door to her apartment and tried to shake the snow out of her long dark brown hair.  It was freezing outside but thankfully had stopped snowing just in time for her to run from the bus stop.  The light in the kitchen was on and the heater was buzzing as she threw her beige trench coat on the hook.  It didn’t take a genius to figure out that her roommate Samuel was already home.  

 

“Sam?  Please tell me you have coffee made?” she whined hurrying further into the apartment where it was warmer and the smell of whatever it was he was making had her stomach grumbling.  

 

At first she had been worried about having not only a male roommate but someone who was a couple years younger than she was.  But from day one he’d been a saint and such a thoughtful sweetheart, they quickly became really good friends.  

 

Sam grinned widely at her, pushing her regular mug across the table gently to keep it from spilling over. “I almost made hot chocolate instead, but figured we both needed the caffeine. It’s gonna be a long night, weather man said there’s a good possibility of power outages.”

 

Cassidy quickly took her mug and groaned at the heat seeping into her frozen hands, “I’m glad I was able to get home before they shut down the buses.  Thank you Sam...as always, you’re a lifesaver,” she grinned taking a slow sip.  Just like she knew it would it instantly thawed her out and she sighed.  If she was even remotely attracted to her roommate she would have kissed him but she settled for butting her head against his shoulder as she walked past him.

 

“So what exactly are you making?  It smells divine whatever it is,” she grinned, leaning up against the counter.

 

“It’s just brownies...well they’re special brownies,” Sam paused but when Cassidy’s brows rose wide he just shook his head and laughed, “not like that, they uh..they’re from scratch. My big sister taught me how to make them before I left for school.”

 

Sam shrugged, pulling the oven door down and checking to make sure the edges weren’t burning. “She used to make them for me a lot when it was cold..I just thought it’d be nice.”

 

Cassidy bit her lip and gave Sam the most pathetic look she could muster before he started chuckling.  She knew he would share with her no matter if she asked or not, that was just how Sam was.  Incredibly selfless.  

 

“Well, since you’re making dessert I can start dinner then?  Anything you’d prefer for tonight?” she asked looking through their cabinets.  Thankfully they had gone shopping the day before, a complete spurr of the moment idea that was turning out to be one of the better decisions she’d had that week. 

 

“Let’s have some chili, I want something warm and we should save the sandwich meat and stuff in case there really is a power outage,” Sam answered with a smile, patting the top of her head lovingly. Cassidy was actually one of his best friends and he enjoyed her company. “I’ll chop, you pour?”

 

“Sounds good,” she said, nearly skipping towards the fridge to start gathering up the things that they would need.  Sam moved easily behind her, all the knives and cutting boards being laid out on the counter.

 

Soon they were humming to some random song on the radio and the room was beginning to smell amazing with the meat and spices they were throwing into the pan.  Her phone was going off next to them but she pointedly ignored it with a roll of her eyes each time.

 

“Persistent huh?” Sam chuckled, resting his hand on her shoulder as poured the chopped onion into the dish. He gave her a soft smile after her lips tugged into a small frown. “Don’t worry, before you know it you’ll be head over heels in love and I’ll have to interrogate them to make sure they’re good enough for you.” 

 

“That’s sweet Sam but I highly doubt that.  Becky was a nice girl just...a little too much to handle,” Cassidy laughed, sprinkling a bit of salt into the pan before allowing for Sam to stir it.  She went over to the fridge again and pulled out a beer, gesturing one to Sam.

 

“Yes, please…” He said, stirring the sizzling meat around until it was browned on all sides. He took the cool bottle from the counter where she’d sat it down and popped the top. He held the top out toward her with a wry grin, “To getting past the horrible “paying our romantic dues.”

 

“Ugh yes,” she groaned before taking a long swig, “How are things goin with that girl you liked from your class?” she asked hopping up onto the counter, pouring in salt and pepper when Sam would prompt her.

 

Sam bit his lip to keep from grinning too much, wiping at the back of his neck as he turned his back to her for a second pretending to throw away some of the cans. “It’s good, she’s nice, really nice.”

 

Cassidy grinned, reaching out to grab at Sam’s arm before he got too far away, “Annnnnd?  Come on Sam I tell you all about my crappy dates, you can tell me about this wonderful girl who’s going to end up having your babies,” Cassidy snickered, totally loving just how red Sam was becoming.

 

“Oh shut it,” He answered, hip checking her slightly as he put the extra ingredients away. It didn’t stop his face from getting warmer but he felt she was rightly chastised. Besides, he knew it wouldn’t be long before she pulled the information from him anyway. “Sarah is really sweet..but she’s that way to everyone. I just don’t wanna y’know read anything into it.”

 

“Well, invite her around then,” Cassidy grinned poking Sam in the side with her toe.  She couldn’t help cracking up when he squaked and batted her foot away, “Just think about it okay?  Let’s eat, I’m starving,” she said sliding off the counter.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Deanna took to the highway a little slower, New York had just gotten over one helluva blizzard and as much as she wanted to see her kid brother, she wanted to make it there with her baby in one piece. She’d turned the radio off a couple states back, just enjoying the drive. The hum of the engine, the small vibrations scattering under her seat as it purred for her. The warm sun shining in the distance promising warmer weather than what was actually out there, but it wasn’t blinding her so she wouldn’t complain. 

 

Halfway through her third time humming out a smooth version of Xanadu, she was more than ready to see the sign proclaiming New Paltz, New York. She hadn’t seen Sam in a while but they’d come here a few times with their dad and it was always good to feel like family was nearby. 

 

When she pulled into the parking lot of the address Sam had texted her a few months back, she let a large grin pull up her cheeks. As she stepped into the building there was a familiar thrum of anticipation and excitement sparking inside her. By the time she made it to the third floor, Deanna was practically bouncing with joy. 

 

She knocked, leaning in the doorway with a wide smirk waiting on her brother’s goofy face.

 

Cassidy had just barely stepped out of the shower when there was a knock on the door.  The towel didn’t serve as much cover but she wasn’t a rude person and refused to let the person wait for too long.  Besides, it could easily be Sam...he did tend to forget his keys a lot.

 

Hurrying across the apartment she pulled open the door, “Hello?” she asked, her eyes bulging a bit when she took in the woman on the other side.  She was absolutely gorgeous and if this was actually Sarah, Cassidy was going to have to kill Sam.

 

“Well hello there,” Deanna said, her eyes scanning over the half naked girl in Sammy’s apartment. Damn her brother was one lucky bastard. She skirted back up to the piercing blue eyes and bit down on her lip to hold back a groan of disbelief. “Sam around?”

 

Cassidy bristled a bit from the other girl’s staring and tried to get the towel tighter around her body, “No, he left for class an hour ago,” she stated.

 

“Oh, well that means he’ll be back soon, right? Mind if I come in?” Deanna asked, trying to keep her gaze at a respectable height but internally cursing every inch of exposed skin she knew was there but couldn’t see. 

 

Cassidy swallowed hard but nodded, moving out of the way to allow the girl in, “He should be back in an hour or two. I’m um, I’m going to go get dressed,” she said, quickly hurrying down the hall to her room.  She did catch a slight leer on the other girl’s face as she escaped and had to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling too big.  This was Sam’s crush...she couldn’t betray him like that by flirting…

 

She yanked on some pants and a sweater before snatching up her phone.

 

_ Message to Sam:  _ Sam, I’m so sorry but I honestly think you may need to forget about Sarah...she seems to be into girls.  Though, she could very well be a bisexual.

 

_ Message to Cas: _ Not that I’m doubting your expertise, but how do you know she’s into girls… I didn’t think you’d ever met her?

 

_ Message to Sam:  _ Well she’s here waiting for you at the apartment.   
  


_ Message to Cas: _ Umm, Cas.. I don’t know who’s there but Sarah is here, with me...in this class.

 

_ Message to Sam:  _ THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IN OUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW?!

 

_ Message to Cas:  _ Wait, wait.. don’t freak out .. what does she look like?

 

_ Message to Sam:  _ Please...please tell me you know her and I just didn’t let some strange person into our apartment! 

 

_ Message to Sam:  _

 

Sam sighed in relief as he saw the familiar face staring back at him. 

 

_ Message to Cas:  _ That’s my sister, you’re safe… well maybe, she has some really horrible pickup lines.

 

_ Message to Sam:  _ Oh thank god.  Wait...that’s Deanna???? Wow.

 

Cassidy bit her lip hard and snuck another peek at the girl wandering around the room.  She never had a real good picture of the eldest Winchester, Sam never described the way she looked.  With the exception that she looked a lot like their mother.  

 

She snuck back into her room and tried to be a little more presentable even though Deanna had already seen Cassidy in a damn towel.  Sighing a bit heavily she started dabbing on some lip gloss when her phone binged again.

 

_ Message to Cas:  _ Oh god, please tell me you’re smart enough not to fall for her cheesy one-liners! 

 

_ Message to Cas: _ Don’t let her in my room

 

_ Message to Cas: _ OR your room, fuck… I’ll be home in half an hour, skipping Psych.

 

Deanna twisted the bottom of her hair as she waited for the undeniably gorgeous girl to come back. She rarely found herself jealous of her kid brother, they usually didn’t go for the same type but damn this girl was perfect, anyone with a brain would think she was hot. 

 

Cassidy read over the text messages and rolled her eyes, shoving the phone into her back pocket as she went back into the main room, a shy smile on her face.  She waved a little and laughed.

 

“Hi...sorry about that.  I’m Cassidy by the way,” she said.

 

“Deanna, but you can call me D if you want.” She cut herself off from the far too flirtatious ending that buzzed on the tip of her tongue. “Oh wait, Cassidy...you wouldn’t be Cas, the roommate would you?”

 

Cassidy nodded, moving to sit down on the couch, tucking her feet under the blanket at the end of it, “Yes, that would be me.  And you’re the older sister.”  

 

“Pfft, not that much older…” Deanna scoffed under her breath, but couldn’t hold back the grin when she thought of Sam. Unable to resist the view, Deanna eased herself down on the sturdy coffee table instead of sitting on the couch. That way it wouldn’t give her a neck cramp to see the gorgeous brunette up close.

 

“It’s a nice place you guys have here,” she said, glancing around the room at all the small intimate touches of home and doing her best to ignore the ache in her heart.

 

“It was  one of the nicer apartments that they had here.  Sam wanted to try and find a bigger one when I moved in but the other ones were horrible,” Cassidy shuddered remembering how dirty the other two had been.  

 

“Would you like some tea or coffee while you wait for Sam?” Cassidy offered with a shy smile.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to coffee that’s for sure, it’s been a long drive.” Deanna answered , rubbing her hands off against the worn denim of her jeans. She followed Cassidy into the kitchen and took a seat on the countertop beside the coffee pot. “Sammy didn’t tell me much about you but I did remember the name, I also distinctly remember him leaving out the part where you aren’t a dude.”

 

Cassidy giggled and shrugged her shoulder, “Does it really matter?” she asked as she got up.  She could feel Deanna’s eyes on her the entire way into the kitchen and it made her blush.  She made got the pot brewing and pulled out not only a cup for Deanna but both her’s and Sam’s favorite mugs.  Biting her lip she also took the plate of brownies and stuck them in the oven to get them warmed up by the time Sam got home.

 

“Not really, I just like to be updated. Moving in with a chick is a pretty big step y’know?” Deanna answered, her boot knocking gently against the cabinet. “I mean I don’t have to know everything, kid’s got his own life now but just thought if it was special he’d tell me.”

 

Cassidy furrowed her brow a bit and stared at Deanna for a second, “I don’t think me moving in was all that special,” she said, quickly moving away to open the fridge for their creamer.  They were almost out with the amount of coffee they’d been drinking.  She tried to send Sam a text to pick some up on his way home but she had no service.

 

Deanna’s head jerked back a little. “You move in with a guy and you don’t think it’s a big deal? I mean..yeah it’s not like you guys got married or anything but it’s still pretty significant.” 

 

“I mean yes it was nice to finally find a place to live and even better that Sam wasn’t a total creep-” Cassidy stilled and stared at Deanna with wides eyes before she started laughing loudly, “Wait...you think Sam and me?  Oh God,” she covered her mouth but couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Deanna’s brows narrowed in confusion as the brunette just kept laughing, nearly bowled over with it. Sure the sound was pretty damn awesome but the thoughts running through her mind were too scattered to really enjoy it. “I don’t get it…”

 

“I’m just his roommate Deanna.  I am not romantically involved with Sam...at all,” Cassidy giggled, pushing her long hair over her shoulder.  The oven peeped behind her and she quickly pulled the brownies out.

 

Deanna was just about to respond to that but by the time she finished licking her lips she heard her Brother’s voice booming inside the apartment. 

 

“D!” Sam yelled, before the door was even completely open, eager to see his sister.

 

“Sammy!” Deanna smiled, rushing forward and tackling him, nearly knocking both of them onto the couch. She tugged her brother in as close as she could feeling a warmth and comfort flood through her chest. Seeing him, knowing without a doubt that he was okay was all she needed. 

 

“Hey, D.” Sam answered, patting her on the back as she ruffled his hair, still clinging to him. 

 

“Wait, how’d you know I was here? Dammit it was supposed be a surprise.” Deanna said, punching Sam in the shoulder a little until he rubbed at the sore place on his arm.

 

“That would be my fault...I thought you were someone else and when Sam told me you weren’t Sarah...I kind of freaked out and took a picture so he could tell me who you really were,” Cassidy explained, her cheeks burning a bit.  Before she could read too much into the very different grins on the sibling’s faces she fled to the kitchen to make up the coffees.

 

“Well beautiful, if you wanna take any more pictures just let me know,” Deanna said with a smirk, her eyes roaming over the gorgeous roommate once again before turning back to Sam with a cheesy fond smile. “So, Who's Sarah?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Sam where’s the-” Cassidy called, she was barely in the living room when her roommate just handed her the container she was looking for.  It was a mixture of all her sewing stuff and she just smiled sweetly up at him.

 

“Thank you,” she said taking it from him.  She caught Deanna staring at them with a quirked brow but she ignored it, quickly moving back to her room to hide.

 

“As much as I don't wanna believe it...I feel like there's something weird going on here.” Deanna twisted her lips up as she stared down the short hallway where Cas disappeared. “You guys are pretty close...like in the personal space sense to not be screwing.”

 

“Why do you always have to be so gross?” Sam shook his head but couldn’t help laughing a little at his sister’s crassness.  “Is it so hard to believe that me and Cas are just really good friends?”

 

“Yes, it really is. I mean don't get me wrong I don't see what she’d want in you or anything,” Deanna broke off, chewing on her bottom lip holding back a teasing grin before she finished, “but there's no way in hell you haven't at least tried. I mean she's fucking beautiful, Sam.”

 

“She is and no, I haven’t tried.  She’s my roommate and she made it very clear from the beginning she has no attraction to men...so why the hell would I try?” Sam shook his head but stilled when he realized that he just outed Cassidy.

 

“Okay...um, just because she isn’t into dudes does not mean you can hit on my roommate Dee,” Sam warned giving her his infamous “bitch face”.

 

Her grin went predatory, and Deanna could feel her lips curling up and the familiar feeling of want twirling low in her gut. “Oh it's on.”

  
  


Deanna bided her time, playing down the flirtations until she knew Sam would have to go to class the next day. He’d checked with Cassidy but almost immediately told her to crash on the couch. It wasn’t uncomfortable but definitely not where she’d prefered to have bedded down. Still, she didn’t complain. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna explore the city or something..” Sam asked, hesitantly before going to get ready for his afternoon classes. 

 

“I’m fine, Sammy. Don’t worry about me.” Deanna had to bite back the grin to keep her face straight and unreadable. 

 

Sam turned to Cassidy with an almost apologetic look that made Deanna balk in defense. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay here...alone?”

 

Cassidy nodded absent mindedly, not really looking up from her book.  She didn’t really understand Sam’s concern but he was like that sometimes.  She turned up her face to give him a smile before returning back to her book.

 

Sam still hesitated for a second, but then shook his head and muttered a quiet, “Behave yourself,” toward his sister.

 

“I promise not to do anything she doesn’t want,” Deanna answered, unable to keep the smirk from spreading across her lips. With a quick wink she slammed Sam out the door and shut it behind him. 

 

She waited a moment, taking in the picture of Cas curled up with a book in her lap. It was almost heartbreakingly beautiful, the sunlight drifting in through the window and glowing over the flawless creamy skin. It nearly took her breath away. 

 

Eventually she moved forward into the kitchen with a soft smile, her heart rabbiting in her chest. Deanna talked a big game and while it was typically pretty easy for her to take someone home with her, or well, to the nearest motel..something inside her was screaming,  _ Yeah, but this is different. _

 

“Want some tea or coffee while I’m in here?” She asked, slipping out toward the entryway so she wouldn’t have to shout.

 

“Oh...some tea would be lovely.  Thank you Deanna,” Cassidy said with a bright smile.  Even though Sam had been acting a bit strange with leaving them together Cassidy was kind of glad for it.  Now she could maybe get to know the girl a bit better.

 

Deanna grinned back just a little before stepping away to pour her own mug of coffee that was still warm in the pot and putting the kettle on to boil for Cas’ tea. While she waited, Deanna grabbed some fresh cheddar from the fridge and sliced a few pieces off. She reached for the strawberries and blueberries pouring some of each into small cup/bowl hybrids and put them onto a platter with crackers and then trying not to second guess herself she poured a small cup half full with chocolate syrup. 

 

By the time the kettle began to steam she had a full platter of food hoping for the first time in a long time that she wasn’t going to screw anything up. She placed her own mug alongside the one with the bee on the handle. It had to be Cas’ favorite, Deanna had nearly memorized what it looked like to have the delicate, beautiful fingers wrapped around it.

 

“Here we go, thought I’d get a snack too.. in case you were hungry.” Deanna said, a little faster than she’d like, but hopefully not embarrassing herself too badly. 

 

Cassidy hummed a little, lowering her book enough to see an amazing spread of fruits, “Oh wow,” she gasped, putting her book to the side to sit up a bit straighter, “You didn’t have to do that Deanna,” she said eagerly popping a strawberry into her mouth and humming again.

 

Fighting off a rush of heat to her neck, Deanna shrugged. “No biggie, and it’s your food anyway,” she teased, sitting down on the coffee table beside the platter. Deanna tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she pulled up a cracker and cheddar slice and bit into it.

 

“Well thank you anyway.  So how long do you plan on visiting?” Cassidy asked scooting closer to dip a strawberry into the chocolate.  She brought it to her lips and sucked it off slowly before biting into it with a quiet moan.  

 

“I love strawberries,” she said grabbing for another one.

 

Deanna’s mouth went dry as she watched intently, not missing a single detail of how Cassidy’s plump pink mouth opened and drew in the sugary sweet fruit. She swallowed hard, trying to compose herself enough to remember how to speak in full sentences. “I, uh… I don’t have anything going on right now so it’s kinda up to Sammy, and you… I guess. Prolly not more than a week or so though, I’m not the stickin’ around type.”

 

“Oh…” Cassidy frowned, trying to not let it get to her too much.  And what did she expect?  It wasn’t like she was looking for a relationship with Deanna….was she?  No, of course not.  She barely knew the girl.  Clearing her throat she grabbed for the tea and took a sip, replacing her frown with a smile instead.

 

“Well, I know there’s not much to do around here, especially not while it’s snowing anyway,” she said with a little laugh.

 

“No, that’s no-,” Deanna stopped, pausing to take a deep breath. “There’s nothing wrong with this place, it’s a very,  _ very  _ nice place…” Deanna hesitated, trying to make sure Cassidy knew that it wasn’t her, that if given half a chance Deanna could really fall head over heels for that girl, but she couldn’t allow herself that luxury. That wasn’t the way her life went. “I just, I have work to do with my dad and my Uncle Bobby...so I can’t stick around one place for too long.”

 

“You’re a mechanic right?  Sam didn’t tell me much about you but that much he did,” Cassidy grinned, picturing Deanna in coveralls and completely covered in grease.  Usually Cassidy hated messes but something about that image turned her on a bit.  Biting her lip she grabbed for another strawberry and bit into it.

 

“Mechanic..yeah, yep that’s what I do.. “Deanna answered, trying not to look uncomfortable. Though almost grateful that Cassidy had taken a break from wrapping her lips around plump berries and sucking. 

 

“Mostly old restorations, stuff like that. Quite a bit of travel involved actually. I was just at a garage in P-A helping this guy put together a 66 Chevelle...it was pretty sweet by the time we finished with it.” She sipped at her coffee before continuing, “I figured I’d drop in on Sammy while I was this close.”

 

“That’s so awesome,” Cassidy smiled, her bottom lip catching between her teeth, “I’m so boring compared to you and Sam,” she said with a little blush.  It was true.  Sam was studying to be a lawyer and always had some crazy story about something that happened in class.  Then all the stories that included Deanna were even crazier and exciting.  

 

Cassidy had gone to college and spent most of her days as a teacher’s assistant as she finished up her masters degree in teaching.  Nothing exciting ever really happened unless a kid decided to clap glitter all over her.

 

“Nah, the travel sounds a lot more glamourous than it is, trust me. I just really enjoy getting my hands under the hood of a car. It’s like the one place I really know what I’m doing.” Deanna replied, holding Cassidy’s gaze as she retaliated with a strawberry of her own. 

 

She plucked it between her teeth and moaned as she bit into it and the juice exploded on her tongue. Deanna rushed a hand up to cover her mouth and smile as she finished chewing the bite. “I don’t really believe you’re boring, Cas but even if you are...there’s something to be said for staying safe and being responsible.”

 

Cassidy blushed, her body heating up a bit as a dribble of juice escaped down Deanna’s chin, “I-I don’t know about that.  It can be boring I guess,” she stammered, pulling her knees up to her chest.  She watched, enamored with the way Deanna’s tongue darted out to chase after the juice and Cassidy couldn’t help squirming a bit in her seat.

 

“I’m sure Sammy volunteers to keep you busy...anytime you want.” Deanna teased, rubbing her thumb over the bottom of her chin where she could still feel the drip of strawberry juice. She pulled it between her lips and sucked the droplet from her finger, loving the way the blue eyes tracked the motion.

 

“We hang out sometimes sure but most of the time he spends it with that girl he has a crush on,” Cassidy said with a shrug, trying to not stare too hard at Deanna’s mouth.

 

“Jealous?” Deanna asked playfully, biting back her nerves. “I mean, I guess Sammy’s a decent lookin’ guy if you’re into that sorta thing. Personally though, I think you are way too good for my brother.” 

 

“Why would I be jealous?  And I guess Sam’s attractive but, well, I’m not into him or...any guy for that matter,” she said, feeling her cheeks burn yet again.  For some reason she was finding herself blushing constantly when she was around Deanna.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Deanna’s smile widened a little, her own heart beating a little faster. Knowing Cas wasn’t into guys was one thing, having the girl admit it herself was something entirely different. “So would I be way off base assuming that meant I had a shot with you then?”

 

Cassidy’s eyes widened and she quickly looked down, not knowing how to answer that without putting herself in a horrible position.  She could admit it and have Deanna laugh in her face.  Because let’s be honest, a girl like Deanna would never want anything to do with a book worm shy girl like Cassidy.  Or, she could deny it and hurt Deanna’s pride and piss Sam off in the process.  

 

Cassidy bit her lip and ducked her face down, muttering a soft, “Maybe…”

 

“Well, I’ve never met a maybe I couldn’t turn into a yes,” Deanna grinned widely, offering a cheese topped cracker over to the beautiful brunette who was hiding from her. Damn she really did have a thing for those coy, shy types.

 

Cassidy looked up at Deanna, her entire body buzzing a bit from the slightly heated look the other girl was giving her.  Finding a bit of courage she leaned in slowly and took the offering with just her lips and tongue, pulling it into her mouth with a hum never once breaking eye contact with Deanna.  She wanted nothing more than to actually taste Deanna’s mouth on hers, her body was aching for it but she remained rooted to her spot on the couch.

 

Unable to think, Deanna licked her lips briefly and moved closer, slotting one of her knees between Cassidy’s open legs. Still seated on the coffee table but situated near enough to the couch that Deanna’s uncovered thigh was brushing against Cas’ knee. She bent awkwardly, dragging a strawberry through the sugary syrup and cupped her other hand under it as she reached it toward the brunette’s perfect little mouth.

 

Cassidy swallowed hard and leaned in again, dragging her tongue along the side of the strawberry before grabbing it with her teeth.  She plucked the stem off with her fingers and licked her lips, “Yummy,” she said scooting a bit forward until her own knee slid up the inside of Deanna’s thigh.

 

Deanna was practically panting, she could feel her breaths becoming more and more ragged as Cassidy moved in, as their bodies were pressed further into one another. Taking a chance, she reached out, cupping the side of Cas’ face and smiled. “You’re so freaking beautiful, y’know that?”

 

Cassidy blushed and tried to duck her face down but Deanna wouldn’t allow her very far, “T-thank you,” she stammered, turning into pressing her lips against Deanna’s wrist.  She watched in awe as Deanna’s eyes dilated a bit and it fired a bit of bravery into Cassidy’s bones.  Keeping their eyes locked she nipped at the skin on her wrist and reached out with shaky hands to touch the other girl’s knees.

 

Squirming in her seat, Deanna didn’t push too much. She wanted Cas to come to her, wanted it to be her decision but she couldn’t help herself from letting her fingers graze down the soft curve of Cassidy’s jaw. Her thumb glided up the dip beneath the full lower lip and slid across it while she moved her other hand to gently lay flat on the back of one of Cas’ trembling hands, doing what she could to reassure the girl. “It’s okay, I like it when you touch me.”

 

Cassidy held her breath for a moment before surging forward, crashing their lips together almost a little too roughly.  She pulled back instantly with a blush, “I-I’m sorry,” she laughed covering her mouth.  Deanna just gave her this smile that drove her crazy and she finally just grabbed Deanna’s hand to yank her onto the couch next to her.

 

“I don’t know what it is about you, but you drive me insane,” Cassidy panted, moving quickly to straddle the other girl’s waist and kissing her again, making sure not to press too hard this time.

 

Instinctively Deanna’s hands gripped onto Cassidy’s hips half moaning when the girl began to squirm a little in her lap. She was going to respond but her brain immediately shifted gears and she focused on the kiss instead; the way Cas’ teeth pulled on her bottom lip, the moans the girl was letting out, savoring every bit she could. 

 

When she pulled away they were both breathless, her chest heaving as heat sparked between her legs. “I drive  _ you _ insane? If that’s the case, babygirl you’re givin me a run for my money.’

 

Cassidy giggled and cupped Deanna’s face with both hands to kiss her again, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, “I like that,” she whispered.  Biting her lip she glanced over at the clock and counted about three hours of having a Sam free apartment.  

 

Swallowing down the thudding pulse of her heart she leaned back against Deanna’s knees and rolled her hips down slowly, “Call me that again,” she whispered almost shyly.

 

“Fuck, babygirl...I don’t know how much longer I can stay respectable if you’re going to stay in my lap.” Deanna’s hands roamed higher on the girl’s naked thighs slowly diving beneath the hem of her skirt.

 

Cassidy mewled as her body shuddered at the term again and bit her lip hard, “Then don’t,” she grinned.  Before Deanna could say anything she shot forward and kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth as her hips rolled again.  Deanna’s hands went even higher up her skirt and Cassidy wanted them everywhere, especially between her legs.

 

“Dee…” Cassidy moaned against Deanna’s parted lips, her hand trembling a bit as she moved the one on her leg closer to where she really wanted it.

 

Deanna was finding it hard to sit still even with Cas in her lap,  _ especially with Cas in her lap. _ She let out a soft moan when she felt the soft brush of hard knee between her legs. “Fuck, Cas. Feel so fucking good, babygirl.”

 

She moved her hands up the skirt until it was pulled loosely away from the round curves of Cassidy’s ass and she could squeeze around it with a firm grip. She felt the soft fabric of panties covering some of the skin and wanted nothing more than to push it out of her way so she could get her fingers beneath it, everywhere. “Can I touch you, wanna feel you on my fingers, sweetheart.”

 

Cassidy couldn’t speak, only moan as she nodded her head eagerly.  She felt the tickle of fingers along her underwear and held her breath as they teased their way past the elastic and cupped her.  She let her head drop back and legs fall open as one finger traced along her slit.

 

“Oh God,” she whined, fighting the urge to press her knees together and trap Deanna’s hand there.  Her chest was heaving with each breath and she finally got her eyes open to watch Deanna’s face.

 

When she dipped into the slick wet slit, Deanna couldn’t help but moan. “You’re so wet for me, babygirl. Feel so hot and ready, bet you taste good too...You wouldn’t mind me finding out would you?” Deanna asked, not even pausing to drag a wet finger to her lips and suck the glistening tip into her mouth.

 

Cassidy felt her eyes glaze over a bit as she watched Deanna suck slowly on her finger, a sly grin spreading her lips.  Before she knew what she was doing, her body vaulted forward and she was chasing her own taste off of Deanna’s tongue.  Shoving her hands into Deanna’s hair she twisted their heads a bit and all but fucked the other girl’s mouth with her own.

 

Deanna moaned, her body shivering with want, need. She dipped her finger back beneath the soft cotton panties but didn’t go too far, just teased at the edge of the small folded skin of Cassidy’s lips.“Want to show me to your room, sweetheart...or would you rather I just take you right here? Just spread your delicious thighs and eat you up out here in the open?” 

 

“Shit,” Cassidy whined, wanting nothing more than to just stay right here on the couch but what if Sam came home early?  She wasn’t ashamed for having feelings for Deanna but she didn’t want to subject Sam to that kind of thing.  Taking a deep steadying breath she scrambled off the girl’s legs and yanked on her hand, “C’mon,” she said dragging Deanna down the hall towards her bedroom.

 

“I like it when you’re fiery, babygirl.” Deanna slid her thumb back and forth on the available skin of Cassidy’s hand as she was pulled to her bed. When they stepped inside she didn’t even have a moment to think before Cas was pulling her back into a deep kiss, their chests bumping together as she was pressed against the door. Reaching for the hem of Cassidy’s cotton tank she pulled it up a little. “C’mon, lemme see that perfect body… wanna worship every single inch of you.” 

 

Cassidy pulled away a little, shyly ducking her face but did as she was asked, pulling her shirt up over her head and throwing it to the side.  Her nerves almost always got the better of her during this part.  She always felt too skinny..too bony.  Those being just a few things her previous bed partners had told her.  Biting her lip she looked up into Deanna’s face and felt her cheeks flush a bit.

 

Deanna licked her lips as her eyes slowly moved across the pale skin. She was surprised to find Cassidy without a bra and her perky breasts just hanging free begging for her mouth. It wasn’t the only thing, Deanna wanted to bite and suck at each and every beautiful line of lean muscle. It wasn’t toned obsessively but it’s damn sinful just as it is. 

 

“Damn, you are so fucking perfect, babygirl.” Deanna’s breath hitched in her throat as she reached out to brush a thumb over one of Cassidy’s taut pink nipples and smiled when the girl gasped as she rolled it between her fingers. Feeling her impatience grow, Deanna pushed Cassidy toward the bed. She tugged at the skirt until it dropped easily to the floor and then proceeded to practically rip the bikini briefs off her as well. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

 

Cassidy had no words, all she could do was fall back on the bed and fight the urge to cover herself up just a little.  No one had ever looked at her like that.  There had been some very good nights with other women but not one of them ever looked this...ravenous.  

 

She reached out for Deanna and pulled her down for a needy kiss, her hands fumbling with her clothes to get them off as well.

 

Deanna smiled, feeling Cassidy’s shaking fingers on the hem of her shirt and she backed away quickly, “Wanna peek?...or maybe you just want me to strip for you?” When Deanna got what she needed from Cas’ heated expression she ducked in for another quick kiss and pulled away. Her mind was going a mile a minute with a thousand different things she wanted to do with this girl and she knew she was all over the place but Cassidy didn’t seem to mind waiting as she swayed her hips and tugged the hem of her shirt up slowly, rubbing her fingers across her stomach before lifting it over her head completely.

 

When she got to the button on her jean shorts, Deanna pulled Cassidy’s legs to the edge of the bed and spread them open until she could feel the warm wetness of touching against her knee. Deanna swiveled her hips and rolled them down until she was practically grinding on Cassidy’s thigh as  she undone the zipper of her shorts. With a shuddered breath she dipped her fingers beneath the open zipper and rolled her hips again watching the blue in Cas’ eyes nearly get swallowed up by dark lust. 

 

“C-Can I have a taste?” Cassidy stammered, watching in awe as Deanna continued on with her strip tease.  She held her breath when Deanna’s hand reappeared and slightly shiny with wetness.  Cassidy’s mouth dropped open with a gasp and moaned when fingers were pressed down on her tongue.  Deanna had a very distinct taste about her and Cassidy couldn’t wait to get to her for real.  But she was good and waited, her body vibrating with the anticipation of not only seeing a naked Deanna but for the other...more pleasurable things.

 

Deanna backed away a bit and Cassidy hooked her fingers into the bands of both her shorts and her panties, slowly pulling them down.  She got a peek of a sharp hipbone and couldn’t help leaning in and sucking at the skin there.

 

“Mmm your mouth feels so good on me, babygirl..I’d love to put it to good use later, but right now, it’s my turn.” As she finished the last clasp of her bra released and she dropped it to the floor in a wad with her other clothes. 

 

“Scoot up,” she ordered, waiting for Cassidy to inch her way fully back onto the bed before climbing overtop of her. She nipped and sucked at the swollen pink lips before heading lower, stopping to wrap her mouth around each of the perky nubs, begging to be sucked. When that earned her a loud moan she continued down the gorgeous body until she had Cas’ legs spread widely and her mouth between them.

 

“Dee...oh!” Cassidy cried out, her back arching up off the bed a bit when that warm tongue licked up her slit, slowly slipping in and just barely grazing at her throbbing clit.  A little mewl left her lips as her hand threaded through Deanna’s hair, only pulling on it when that wicked tongue of hers stroked a bit firmer against her clit.

 

“Mmm, like that babygirl? Deanna teased, flicking her tongue hard against the round button of Cassidy’s clit. The warmth between her legs was heady and Deanna could barely think straight, could barely control herself from digging in and not coming out until her face was coated with sloppy wet juices. She lapped at the slit making sure to dip her tongue into the hole just a little with a small pleased smile on her lips. 

 

Loosening her grip on Cassidy’s thighs, Deanna hiked the soft pale thighs over her shoulders and tugged the girl down until her ass was nearly off the bed she was so close. She dove into the sweet slickness with a hunger she’d never had for anyone else. Sure, she loved driving girls wild with her tongue, loved sucking on them till they squirmed and begged but this was something entirely different. She needed, wanted every taste every flavor of sweat, skin, and the sweet juices dribbling out.

 

Cassidy bit down on her bottom lip and took in sharp breath, her legs beginning to quiver with each suck to the most sensitive spot on her body.  She was so used to having to stay quiet that when even the smallest noise came out she’d fight the urge to cover her mouth.  It was difficult on normal circumstances but having Deanna between her legs and turning her into complete mush...it was hard.  

 

“Oh God!” she cried out, reaching up to grip onto the pillow with one hand while the other pulled a bit harder on Deanna’s hair.

 

Enjoying the way she could make the girl come undone, Deanna’s finger dipped in alongside her tongue to see what more she could draw out. Grinding on something as soft and movable as a tongue was okay, but clenching around something solid was entirely different. She licked her way back up to Cassidy’s clit sucking hard on it as she pushed in further, until she felt a harsh squeeze around her entire middle finger. 

 

“That’s it sweetheart, you want another one? Want me to finger you nice and hard while I suck on this pretty little clit of yours?”

 

“Yes please, ooooh!” Cassidy threw her head back and started grinding down on Deanna’s fingers.  A wave of pleasure spread warmly through her skin, making her giddy and want every little dirty thing Deanna could do to her.  Another finger slipped in and she groaned loudly, gripping the pillow with both hands now.

 

“Feels so good Deanna,” she panted, her hips bucking up a bit.

 

Deanna moved her fingers together just slowly easing their way in. It was pretty clear that Cassidy hadn’t been opened up very far recently and no matter how wet the girl was Deanna wasn’t going to go too fast and cause her any sort of pain. She sucked and tugged on the soft pink clit before drawing it in between her teeth. Deanna was rewarded with a loud gasp and a cut off moan so she continued to do it a few more times.

 

When the slide became easier, Deanna began opening her fingers just a little. She pushed against the walls of Cassidy’s clenching hole and smiled into her enthusiastic licking. The girl was shaking and trembling with need and Deanna knew it wouldn’t be long before she let go. Cas’ body was already clenching tightly everywhere. Even her knees were squeezing tightly around Deanna’s head. 

 

“Oh God, Oh God!  I’m cumming, fuck!” Cassidy cried out.  Her hips ground down hard onto Deanna’s fingers and her orgasm finally rocketed through her, feeling as if it lasted forever.  She twitched hard as Deanna continued to lick at her, just dragging the tip of her tongue over her extremely sensitive clit.

 

“Holy shit….” Cassidy moaned, letting her legs fall open.  She was still rolling around in her orgasm high but the constant licks felt too good to make the other girl stop.  Though, Cassidy did have to pull on her hair when she started trying to suck on her clit again.

 

“C’mere,” Cassidy giggled, licking at Deanna’s wet lips, “That was so good.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how good you are.” Deanna teased, sliding the tip of her tongue over the cupid’s bow of her own lips. Her hands slowly skirting up and down Cassidy’s sides absolutely adoring the way the girl seemed so happily dazed. She sucked and nipped at the pretty pink of Cas’ mouth happy to have the big blue eyes within sight once again. 

 

Cassidy hummed against Deanna’s lips and pulled her closer, the warmth of the other girl’s body making her shiver a bit.  They laid that way for a while until Cassidy could feel Deanna squirming a bit.  Cassidy slid a hand down Deanna’s tight stomach and traced along the skin between where her thigh met her pelvis.  Just before she could really touch her, she could hear not only hers...but another phone going off.

 

“You hear that?”

 

Deanna groaned but reached for her shorts, sure that her brother was wrecking her life purposefully. There’s no way in hell both phones conveniently go off at the same time and Sammy not have something to do with it. She dug into her back pocket and saw three missed calls and a buttload of texts. She scrolled to the bottom just to judge his irritation level and the last two texts made her smile wickedly and rush to get dressed.

 

_ Message to Deanna _ : You better not be screwing my roommate D, and if I have to steam clean my apartment you’re paying for it!  

 

_ Message to Deanna: _ Be there in 10 and you better have clothes on.

 

“Fuck, Sammy’s on his way.” She groaned reaching over to gather up the rest of her clothes.

 

“Shit,” Cassidy shot up from the bed and started pulling out clean clothes from her dresser to jump in the shower.  There was no way she was going to be able to face Sam looking as wrecked as she felt.  Before Deanna could escape her room, Cassidy snatched up her wrist and pulled her in for a short kiss.

 

“Raincheck?” she asked biting her bottom lip.

 

“Damn straight,” she answered, slapping a gentle hand across Cassidy’s bare ass. Deanna put her bra back on first, then rushed to pull her shirt back on but she wanted to clean up a little before trying to get back into her shorts. 

 

She hadn’t exactly gotten off but she was still soaking wet from getting her mouth on the gorgeous brunette. Deanna grabbed a small washcloth from the cabinet Sam had pointed out and ran half of it under some warm water before using the other half to dry off as best she could. Just a minute later she was redressed with her hair pulled waiting on the living room couch for her dorky ass kid brother to walk in. 

* * *

 

Cassidy took in a deep breath and finally came out of hiding to enter the kitchen.  She couldn’t help the drop in her chest when she didn’t see Deanna in the apartment but she did find Sam sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework.

 

“Hi Sam...did your class get canceled or something?” She asked, quickly moving to sit down in one of the chairs.

 

“No, but it’s nothing I can’t afford to miss..I should be spending time with D while she’s here..” Sam started, he loved his sister. He really did, so damn much but the last thing he could handle in his life was her hurting Cassidy. She was one of his best friends and Deanna sometimes didn’t notice her hurricane tendencies when it came to relationships.

 

“Listen, Cas. It’s not my place to get involved in your se-romantic life, or D’s either, honestly. I just I want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. She doesn’t stick around, hasn’t ever..not since she got her license anyway.” He said, pausing to give the words a little time to sink in.

 

Before Cassidy could even remotely try to stop it, she felt her cheeks burn and she quickly dipped her head down, “I know.  She said the same thing while we were talking earlier.  She warned me about that already,” she said, picking at a stubborn nail and not lifting her eyes up.

 

Sam nodded, figuring that was about right. Deanna wasn’t great with relationships but she was a decent person and Sam’s glad to know she at least explained the situation. “She’s one of the best people I know...she just, I dunno I’ve always felt like she’s chasing something and I don’t even think she knows what is.” 

 

Sam took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “As long as you’re happy and safe, I don’t care what happens between the two of you I just had to make sure you were prepared for what comes next, so there’s not a mess to clean up when she leaves.”

 

Cassidy sighed, finally looking up to smile at Sam, “Thanks Sam.  I’m sure I’ll be fine.  We’re just having fun right?” she said before getting up.  She grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed back to her room.  Her mind was a bit of a mess but she needed to get back on track.  To focus on other things...like the pile of homework waiting for her.  With another groan she closed the door behind her and trudged over to her bed.

 

Sam’s smile turned down a little. There was something off about the way she left so quickly and he hoped like hell it wasn’t what he thought it was. He wanted to give his sister a head’s up but that would probably be a violation of trust, not to mention he wasn’t even sure he was right. It just, it  _ really _ seemed like Cassidy was already pretty into D, in a way that wasn’t purely physical.

 

_ Well, crap. _

* * *

 

Deanna shifted the takeout bags in her arms as she kicked at the apartment door waiting for Sammy to let her in. When he opened it, the doof took most of her load and she smiled remembering why she loved the kid. Always eager to help out, even when he’s kinda pissed at you but doesn’t want to say anything. “Hey Sammy, I got the garden for your rabbit and real food for the ladies of the apartment.”

 

“Cas, dinner!” She barked, dropping her leather jacket over the hook by the door.

 

Cassidy barely heard Deanna calling her and her stomach was rumbling with hunger but she was on a roll with her homework and she knew if she stopped, it would never get finished.  She could always eat later…

 

_ Message to Dee:  _ Thank you Deanna but I’m buried under so much homework.  I’ll come out a little later for it though.  :O)

 

Deanna pulled her phone out and frowned down at the message. She gave a confused look down the hallway but decided that if Cassidy didn’t want to come out she wouldn’t bother her. Though her mood was soured quickly, Deanna tried to act nonchalant about it and focus on Sammy and being a good sister..she’d always been able to fall back on that at least.

 

Deanna pulled the clear container full of bright colors and tossed it toward the other side of the table where Sam was putting his books away and cleaning up a little. Then she pulled out her greasy double bacon cheeseburger and fries out from the bag and licked her lips. “When you gonna start eating like a real boy, Sam?”

 

“Oh and get fat like you?” Sam teased with a roll of his eyes.  He grabbed up the container and started mixing in the dressing.  Deanna seemed a little on edge and with her constant looks towards the hall it didn’t take a genius to figure out why.  He let her stew on it for a few minutes before chuckling a bit.

 

“Don’t take it personal sis, she always does this.  There’ve been times when I literally had to drag her out to get her to eat something,” Sam said.

 

Deanna refocused her attention on Sam ignoring both his comment and the slight shiver that slid down her back when she thought of Cassidy. “I don’t know what alternate reality you’ve been visiting lately, Sammy but I’m fucking hot and you might wanna get rid of that  _ freshman fifteen _ now that you’re a junior, kid.”

 

Deanna grabbed a beer for both of them from the fridge and took a seat, hoping once she dug into her food the sinking in her gut would stop. She picked at her fries first, the burger was still too hot to really sink her teeth into and she didn’t enjoy eating like a mouse. She’d never be one of those dainty girls that gnawed on carrot sticks or took twenty bites to finish a slice of pie. Just wasn’t made that way. “So tell me more about this Sarah girl, like who she is not just that you have the hots for her. I might be able to help.”

 

Sam snorted.  If Deanna didn’t want to talk about her obvious pouting that Cassidy hadn’t joined them, then he would humor her by talking about Sarah.  Now her...he could talk about for hours.  He told Deanna everything about her, from her shy smile to the way she made Sam guffaw so loud the whole class turned to stare at them.  

 

“She’s absolutely beautiful Dee and I honestly think you’d like her, she has just the right amount of sass to keep even you on your toes,” Sam grinned finishing up his dinner and tossing it to the side for now.

“Well it sounds like you’re more than just a little into her, Sammy... “ She hesitated, she rarely intervened in Sam’s life in big ways at least but she would like to get to know this Sarah girl. “I’d really need to see the two of you interact to be sure but answer a couple questions for me and I’ll have a pretty good idea of whether or not she’s really into you, and not just.. as you say ‘ _ being sweet to everyone’  _ or whatever.”

 

Deanna grabbed another beer after she tossed her food wrappers into the trash, trying and failing not to stare at the still half full bag on the table. She let herself glare at it for a second while Sam’s back was turned but then marched into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “Does she touch you, like...brush her arm against yours or even little things, any excuse to have her hands on your freakishly gigantic body?”

 

Sam tried to shrug it off but failed miserably when he blushed a bit, “Yeah?  She likes to grab at my waist a lot, especially when she’s laughing,” he answered rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

 

“That’s good, does she lean into you to talk when she doesn’t really have to be quiet? Almost like she sharing a secret with you only you’re in public?” Deanna asked, turning to the side so she can face Sam when he takes a seat on the other side of the couch.

 

“Definitely,” Sam grinned sinking down into the couch with his beer.  Just that day she had gotten real close and he loved the way she had to almost crane her neck to look up at him.  He had wanted to kiss her right then but he had shied away at the last moment.  

 

“Okay, I- wait, one more thing. Gimme your phone.” Deanna said, holding her hand out to wait as Sam hesitantly dug into his pocket. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t screw this up for you, kid. I know what that look means.”

 

Deanna pulled up the contact list, scrolling to Sarah and got to work.

 

_ Message to Sarah: _ Thinking I might have a very small get-together tomorrow night, maybe four or five people. 

 

_ Message to Sarah _ It’s a welcome party for my big sister, you interested?

 

She waited for all of ten seconds before there was a response, smiling she checked it. 

 

_ Message to Sam: _ Sure, what time?

 

“There we go, Sammy. She responded super fast, didn’t even bothering to check a schedule or anything, and she’s all up in your personal space. She’s so into you it’s not even funny.” Deanna said, passing the phone back over to him. 

 

Sam smiled huge, snatching up his phone to read over the messages, though he did start to frown at the idea of a party, “And who the hell am I supposed to invite to this little get together!” he groaned, scanning through his contact list to pick out a couple of people.

 

Deanna shrugged, giving her brother a soft smile. “Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll take care of it. I don’t really have anything better to do. Maybe I can even talk Cas into helping out or at least not hiding in her room the whole time.” 

* * *

 

Cassidy closed her math book with a heavy sigh.  Finally, she was finished.  All her essays and every bit of homework was done and now, she could relax for the entire week.  Unless her professors decided to be jerks of course.  She stretched her arms above her head and groaned when she caught a glimpse of the time.  It was after midnight now.  

 

The food Deanna had gotten her was probably ice cold, if not in the trash already.  Sam was asleep, he went to bed at 11 like clock work.  Cassidy was just hoping that Deanna would still be awake, she really wanted to talk with the other girl, spend some time with her without Sam in the room.

 

She pulled on her slippers and crept into the family room where she found Deanna sprawled on her back on their couch.  Passed out.  Cassidy sighed again and almost, almost turned the tv off and went back to bed when Deanna mumbled something in her sleep.  If Cassidy was more of a vain person, she would have said it was her name but she just shrugged it off.  But as she grabbed for the remote, she heard it again and this time it was clear.  Deanna was whispering  _ Cas _ in her sleep!  

 

Cassidy stood there awkwardly, thoughts and ideas whirling through her mind at what Deanna could possibly be dreaming about when a subtle moan came next.  

 

“Figures,” Cassidy laughed.  She should go to bed, walk away and just ignore the way too tempting moans coming from the other girl but she wasn’t that strong.  Biting her lip she snuck a glance down the hall making sure Sam’s door was indeed closed before moving closer.  Their spare comforter was draped over Deanna, pulled up to just over her chest.  

 

Even if Sam came out, he wouldn’t notice, he’d be half asleep and not even paying attention.  Cassidy grinned, a flare of giddiness firing up in her veins as she gently wiggled under the blanket, making sure to not touch Deanna….just yet of course.

 

_ Deanna was flat on her back with a familiar navy and white comforter gripped tightly in her hands as warm fingers trailed her inner thighs. Everything felt so intense, so real that she just closed her eyes and tried to remember the taste of warm sweetness on her tongue and imagine what it might be like to taste it again, or to feel the smooth pointed tongue making small but delicious licks between her legs. “Mmm, Cas.”  _

 

Cassidy froze for a second, praying that she hadn’t woken Deanna up yet.  When nothing came of it, she inched a bit closer, her fingers just barely dragging up Deanna’s bare legs.  There was a shudder and then her knees fell apart a bit and Cassidy bit down hard on her lip.  It was dark so she couldn’t see exactly what Deanna was wearing but from just feeling, she only had on a pair of panties and a long sleeve shirt.  

 

Though part of her wanted to scold Deanna for not wearing something warmer, the other part was grateful for it.  Made things just a tad bit easier.  She gently eased Deanna’s legs a bit more apart and stifled her own groan when the other girl’s scent wafted towards her.  It was heady and had Cassidy’s head spinning just a bit as she got close enough to drag her lips along Deanna’s hip bone and over the skin just above her belly button.

 

_ She felt like every inch of her skin was tingling with something ,anticipation, want, something. Deanna tried to open her eyes, to see the view spread out before her but she couldn’t. The small touch of lips near her navel was enough of a reward to not think about it. Instead pleased to just let things progress. She conjured the smell of Cassidy’s perfume, the sweet honey scent with traces of cinnamon dancing around. It was so close Deanna felt she could have tasted it, could have breathed her in so much that the sinful aroma would stick on her tongue. _

 

Cassidy finished kissing around Deanna’s belly button, her teeth catching on the band of her panties as she moved lower.  A groan left her mouth when she could already feel a wetness forming.  Her fingers grazed over Deanna’s lips, loving how quickly her panties were becoming more saturated.  Not able to stifle the giggle she leaned in and licked at the soaked cloth, groaning at the taste.

 

Deanna gasped, her hips jerking a bit.  Cassidy stayed still for another second before continuing, her fingers moving the piece of cloth to the side to flicking her tongue teasingly at her lips.

 

_ Ohhh that felt amazing, it wasn’t enough but it felt right and good and like it was just what she’d been waiting on. Well mostly though, she felt like there was something blocking her, getting in the way and she didn’t like it. Deanna groaned out in frustration as she rolled her hips trying to knock loose whatever barrier was between her and the stab of something solid and warm between her legs.  _

 

Cassidy giggled again when Deanna’s hips lazily moved against her, obviously seeking more.  She slowly pulled off the other girl’s panties and made sure to put them somewhere on the couch so they wouldn’t fall on the floor.  Deanna made a soft sigh and her legs fell open even wider and Cassidy felt her own panties begin to get wet.  She ignored her own want in favor of laying between Deanna’s legs and licking up each side of her lips before spreading her open with her fingers.

 

_ Deanna moaned freer this time, her body getting the satisfaction it needed. Everything was amazing and she was being opened up with teasing licks and talented fingertips pulling at her skin. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned, practically writhing when she felt something dip inside her. The warm thing prodded into her hole and it took far too long for Deanna to realize it was a finger. It slid further than she imagined possible until it pulled out and started again.  _

 

_ She rolled her hips seeking more, needing it harder, rougher. She barely held back a loud moan followed by a pleading, “Cas.” _

 

Cassidy had to press her mouth against Deanna’s leg to keep from moaning too loudly when she heard her own name groaned out.  She managed to keep herself together enough to slowly slide her fingers back into Deanna’s heat, thrusting them a bit faster with each pass.  Leaning in she dragged her tongue over Deanna’s clit, flicking it hard and then sucking the little nub between her teeth just as her fingers crooked.  

 

She knew she had found that amazing spot deep inside when Deanna’s hips damn near came off the couch.

 

_ Oh, God. She could feel it, everything it was just, fuck, it was heat and want and need in a way she’d never felt it before. She imagined Cassidy’s deep blue eyes going black with desire, the pretty pink lips mouthing at her clit while Deanna pleaded for more, Rolling her hips she tried to grind toward the pressure digging inside her, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she was a sticky wet mess. She was close, so fucking close it was overwhelming. Deanna’s body jerking wildly under the attention of hard fingers pressing against her gspot and a hard suck to her clit was all it took.  _

 

Deanna jerked awake on the couch as her orgasm ripped through her drawing out a loud moan. It was so quick she didn’t even have time to soften it with a pillow or a quick hand to her mouth. Instead her eyes slammed shut and rolled back into her head as the pulsing pleasure dripped out between her splayed legs. “Fuuuuck.”

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

 

Deanna’s eyes jerked open again as her pulse rocketed even higher at the sight of her brother staring down at her with big eyes and not nearly enough confusion.  _ Shit shit shit.  _ Doing the best she could to hide her embarrassment, Deanna shrugged with as much nonchalance as she could fake and answered.

 

“Sorry, Sammy…the gorgeous brunette with a really talented tongue made me do it,” She sighed longingly before finishing her thought, “It  was a  _ verrry  _ good dream.”

 

“Dee….ew,” Sam groaned, shuffling into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, “Hope you didn’t wake Cas up with all that damn moaning.”  Sam rolled his eyes and hurried back into his room to get back to sleep.

 

Cassidy was biting so hard on her lip she was afraid it was bleeding.  Deanna still didn’t have a clue that she was down here and Cassidy waited until she was relaxed before dragging her tongue up her wet lips, savoring the taste of her.

 

“Holy shit,” Deanna gritted out between clenched teeth as he felt the warm tongue lapping at her slit. She slapped a hand over her mouth before lifting the cover up to see Cassidy still seemingly entranced with her spread legs and fighting back another curse before reaching down to grab at the back of her head. Barely louder than a whisper she moaned, “Oh my god, babygirl. You’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

“So was that good?” Cassidy grinned, licking all around Deanna’s heat, spreading her a bit wider to flick her tongue at her hole.  Deanna’s legs draped over Cassidy’s shoulders and she was able to move close enough to slowly slide her tongue into Deanna with a moan.

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Deanna took in a long deep breath before clamping her elbow over her mouth and biting into the skin there as Cassidy still played with her. If not for the far too weird memory of Sam looking over the back of the couch, she’d have still thought she was dreaming. Deanna did what she could not to clamp down on the sides of Cas’ head but the tongue dipping into her was just too much and she needed… so much. 

 

Cassidy moaned into Deanna, loving how her hips would grind down against her mouth.  Reaching up and around Deanna’s leg she dragged her thumb over the pulsing little clit.  Deanna’s body bucked hard and suddenly there was a hand in her hair and Cassidy moaned again when she pulled.

 

She’d just been woken up by a mindblowing orgasm but Deanna felt she was on the edge of another, her body reacting wildly to the feel of Cassidy around her, between her. She tugged on the handful of dark brown hair as her body began to shudder and shake under the weight of another earth shattering release. 

 

“Cas, Cas, fuck..I-” is all she got out between the heated pants of her breath before her body nearly went into convulsions. Euphoric pleasure spread through her veins and her toes curled up, fists clenched tight into Cassidy’s hair and the edge of the couch cushion as she writhed in pleasure. 

 

Cassidy licked greedily at Deanna’s hole, lapping up everything she was given.  She didn’t ease up until Deanna calmed down.  Using the edge of the comforter she wiped her mouth a bit before crawling up to kiss along Deanna’s jaw, the girl’s mouth still dropped open as she panted heavily.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Cassidy giggled.

 

“Fuck yes, you’re amazing. You’re beautiful and so fucking amazing, babygirl.” Deanna said tilting Cas’ head until they were looking straight at one another and then tipping it back. She kissed her hard and fast, almost furiously trying to both thank her and show her exactly how wonderful she was through lips, teeth, and tongue. “You’re so perfect, Cas.”

 

“No...I’m...not,” Cassidy barely managed to get out with how eagerly Deanna was kissing her.  She went along with it, moving to get a bit more comfortable but still able to continue their little frenzied make out session.

 

“Just wanted to pay you back...and then some,” Cassidy giggled once Deanna allowed her to catch her breath.

 

Deanna stilled briefly, her orgasmic high nearly fizzled out completely. She didn’t pull away just yet, her brain still trying to catch up to the moment, but she did straighten up a little and pull Cassidy with her.  “You know you didn’t owe me anything, right? I mean.. I- you didn’t have to do this.” 

 

“I know,” Cassidy grinned, “Trust me, I really wanted to.” She snuggled into Deanna’s side and trailed her fingers slowly along her side before just settling a bit.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come out earlier.  I just wanted to get all my stupid homework done.”

 

“S’okay,” Deanna answered fighting back a smile. “Your burger’s in the fridge. If you're hungry and not too tired I can heat it up for you and we can go in your room and talk or something.”

 

“I’m not that hungry but going into my room sounds good.  It’s warmer in there...and my bed’s bigger,” Cassidy laughed, trying to crawl over Deanna bt nearly fell on the floor in the process.  They grabbed up the blanket and extra pillow to drag it into her room where it was in fact, much warmer than the family room.  Cassidy dived onto the bed and stretched out before rolling onto her side and patting the empty space.

 

Deanna joined her happily, sliding into the space like she belonged there. With a soft smirk she asked, “So what do you know about party planning?”

* * *

  
  


The week flew by and before she even knew what hit her, Deanna got a text from her dad saying she needed to come back, pronto. She tried not to let it sour her last night with Cassidy but laying there snuggled up with the beautiful girl wrapped around her like a dream was just, it was too good and so much more than she’d ever expected. 

 

Deanna knew she’ take off the next morning but for now, she could enjoy this. Her eyes drifted shut sometime just before the sun peeked in through the top corner of Cassidy’s bedroom window and she let the safety, comfort, and warmth wrap around her one last time. 

 

When the sun was too bright to avoid any longer she crawled out of bed and packed her bag wordlessly, Cassidy still snuggled into the blankets looking more beautiful than anything Deanna had ever laid eyes on. Even with sleep tangled hair and sleep gathered in the corner of her eyes, she was still gorgeous, still perfect. 

 

Deanna’s heart lurched a little when the impossibly blue eyes blinked open as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the most convincing fake smile she could muster before leaning in and dropping a kiss to the now familiar pink lips. “Good morning, beautiful.”

 

Cassidy groaned a bit when she saw the light peeking through her window and stretched, a lazy smile stretching her lips when she saw Deanna looking down at her.  Usually she couldn’t get the girl out of bed before 11 and here she was-

 

“What’s that?” Cassidy asked eyeing Deanna’s duffel that was stuffed closed instead of open and nearly empty.  She caught the flinch in those absurdly bright green eyes and Cassidy sat up, almost forgetting to cover her naked chest.  It was cold but she pulled the blanket up for a different reason.

 

Deanna shifted the focus, even if she knew it would only last a little while. Her fingers reached for the hem of the blanket wrapped around Cas and she held it tentatively before speaking soft and slow, “Don’t cover yourself up, I’d really like to memorize the view...unless, I mean if you’re uncomfortable I’ll understand.”

 

Cassidy hesitated for a moment but let the blanket fall eventually.  She wasn’t stupid, Deanna was leaving and it wasn’t her fault that Cassidy hadn’t exactly prepared herself for this moment.  She’d been warned by not only Sam but Deanna herself...so it wasn’t exactly fair for her to get upset and take it out on Deanna.  

 

Sighing a bit she took Deanna’s hand and squeezed her fingers, “When are you leaving?”

 

Deanna tried her best not to stare in a way that was less than flirtatious but even she knew that her eyes lingered far too long on Cassidy’s lips or the way her fingers wound themselves together almost in her lap for it to be a purely physical response. She tried to give a warm smile to hide the fact that she wasn’t particularly eager to take off. “I should go, I’d planned to make breakfast or something but I think it would be a heinous crime to cover any of that up and if I stare too much longer I’ll never leave.”

 

“Oh...okay,” Cassidy swallowed hard but nodded, letting Deanna’s hand slip out of hers.  She was hoping that at least she’d get to say goodbye properly but Deanna seemed eager to get out of there now.  Cassidy pulled her hair over her shoulder and kept her head down, staring at her twisting hands in her lap.  If she watched Deanna leave she may start crying and that was a mess she didn’t want to clean up at the moment.

 

“Be safe,” she said softly.

 

“You’ve got my number if you-, I-,” huffing a sigh Deanna tried not to tear up, she had to be strong. It hadn’t ever really bothered her to take off before but leaving Cas felt like something inside her was shaking apart. Something that hadn’t been pieced together when she got here and it hurt in a bone-deep ache she’d never experienced. “Just call, y’know.. if you ever need anything.”

 

“I will,” Cassidy said finally looking up and had to swallow hard to keep from begging Deanna to just stay.  There were plenty of mechanics here that needed people but she understood familial obligations, she also fucking loathed them as well.

 

“Can, um...can I have one more kiss before you leave?” she asked biting her lip as she watched the pinched look in Deanna’s face melt into something softer.

 

Deanna smiled and leaned in to close the distance between them. It was just a soft brush of lips at first but she was pulled deeper as Cassidy seemed to come alive underneath of her. She nipped and sucked at Deanna’s mouth in a way that had her head dazed with want and desire while feeling incredibly cared for. It was staggering, just the emotion seeping out between them. 

 

She pulled back and heard a small whine, almost teared up when she realized it was her own throat that made the treacherous noise. Rubbing her thumb over the perfect divot near Cas’ lips where her dimples were when she smiled, Deanna steadied herself with a deep breath. “Take care of yourself, babygirl. Don’t be afraid to be a little unpredictable sometimes, I think it looks good on you.” 

 

Cassidy nodded, not able to stop the tears forming in her eyes now.  Turning her face she kissed the inside of Deanna’s palm and pulled up a brave smile.

 

“I will.  And you better come back soon,” Cassidy demanded though it was ruined by the soft laugh she let out.  Before Deanna could get to far Cassidy shot off the bed and hugged her, pulling her in tight.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“Hey now, no tears..k? You’re gonna be fine. I won’t be gone forever, but you shouldn’t be lonely. You are far too beautiful to hide away in here, no matter how nice your room is,” Deanna answered, holding back the million words she wanted to say. The  _ I’ll miss you too,  _ hanging on the tip of her tongue like a sour taste wanting to be spat out. But she didn’t verbalize it, if she would have it would’ve given Cas a false sense of hope and if nothing else Deanna wanted Cassidy to move on, find happiness where she could. It wasn’t as if she planned to come  back anytime soon. 

 

Cassidy rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the sudden sting in her chest.  Playfully she pushed Deanna away and reached down to pull on one of her larger shirts that swung down to her knees.  

 

“Be careful and make sure you actually say goodbye to Sam,” Cassidy laughed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

 

“We actually already did that, I- last night,” Deanna said softly, dipping her head low. She moved all the way to the door before she looked back up again, “This was one of the best weeks of my life, babygirl. I owe a lot of it to you. So, keep in touch, k?” 

 

Cassidy smiled brightly and nodded, “You too.”  She watched Deanna slip out of her room and felt the facade slip away until she was slumping back down on her bed.  She didn’t have class today and her homework was all done.  She could use today as a definite, not leaving the bed and binge watching some random show day.  

 

Sighing heavily, she did just that.  Pulled the blanket up to her chin and curled up into a ball.

 

Deanna was behind the wheel of her baby before she let the tears fall. She felt safely armored there and finally allowed her walls to crumble down around her. She’d never been the kind of person who went crazy over a hookup but Cassidy wasn’t some random person and she’d never felt more appreciated, more wanted by anyone in her entire life. It was nice, to feel useful, needed, wanted, but it was a pipe dream and as much as she hated it sometimes, Deanna needed to force herself back to reality. 

 

Wiping at the corners of her eyes she stuck the key into the ignition and pulled out, slamming the gas pedal to the floor as soon as the four tires hit the highway.

* * *

 

Cassidy pushed the braid that she had hastily put her hair in over her shoulder and tried to focus on what her teacher was lecturing about.  The last two weeks had been exhausting, annoying and just down right frustrating.  Her school work was the same and she was still getting along with Sam, well, except for when he pointedly avoiding talking about his sister.  He went out of his way to keep her out of their conversations and Cassidy finally blew up at him the night before.  

 

She was fine that Deanna had left, she was even okay that they only talked a few times since then.  What she wasn’t fine with was now it really seemed like Deanna was avoiding her and Sam was helping.  She had tried texting Deanna a few days ago and still nothing.  

 

And honestly, should she really be that surprised?  The girl didn’t want a relationship, all Cassidy was, was a good lay for her.  A good distraction while Sam was in class.

 

Cassidy jumped when the professor dismissed the class and she shoved her stuff into her messenger bag when she felt someone tap her shoulder.  When she turned she was a little shocked to find Meg Masters standing close with that ever present smirk on her face.

 

“Well hello, gorgeous. Everything okay up here,” she asked, pointing toward the top of her own head before continuing. “Seemed like you were pretty out of it today blue eyes.”

 

“Hello Meg,” Cassidy said, turning to face Meg a bit better, “I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

 

With a blinding white smile Meg zeroed in on her and inched closer, “Well I’d be happy turn that frown upside down... if you’re interested.”

 

The word no was right there on her tongue but somehow she stopped herself from saying it.  She’d been turning down other girls asking her out all week so far and since Deanna hadn’t wanted to even stay in contact with her, maybe she should start dating.  Forget all about her.

 

“You know what...sure.  What did you have in mind?” Cassidy asked, giving the brunette a bright smile.

 

* * *

 

Sam was a little uneasy when Cassidy said she was going on a date. He tried to show his support and be happy for her but he had a feeling his sister was going to reel when she heard. Not that Sam wanted to cause drama or anything, but he knew with everything inside of him that Dee was just as hung up on Cas as it seemed Cas was on her. But like an idiot, she wouldn’t let herself be happy, instead bending over backward to please their dad.  

 

When his phone rang later that night, he braced himself for whatever was going to happen. He let Deeanna steer the conversation knowing just like every other night since she left, it would eventually land on Cas. He just waited. 

 

“So.. how’s the roomie, she doin’ okay?” Deanna asked, her tone not nearly as flippant as she’d meant it to be. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as Sam’s side of the phone went a little too silent. 

 

“Uh well, she’s doin great I guess,” Sam said with a forced laugh, his fingers going through his hair a few times.

 

“Oh, okay…” Deanna paused, Sam was being unusually bordering on suspiciously quiet and there was a sinking feeling in her gut. “Locked away in her room like the bookworm she is? I told her she can’t-” 

 

“Dee, she’s not locked up in her room.  I’m sorry to break it to ya but she’s actually out.  On a date,” Sam sighed.  He could practically hear his sister’s grip on the phone tightening.

 

The weight that had settled in her stomach only got heavier and her pulse spiked a little at the thought of someone else’s hands on her babygirl. Liquid rage spun through her veins like fire so hot that she was practically ablaze with jealousy and anger at her own stupidity. She’d done this, she’d caused it and because she couldn’t get her head out of her ass someone else has a chance to sweep Cassidy off her feet. 

 

“No, no no no no no, fuck,” Deanna cursed, her head spinning under the million different emotions clouding her mind. “Shit, shiiiit- how do I fix this, Sam? How do I fucking fix this?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe fucking call her like I told you to?  What did you expect to happen Dee?  You’ve been ignoring her and telling me to not talk to her about you.  Maybe you should follow my advice this time, and just leave her alone,” Sam growled out.  He didn’t want to hurt his sister and he definitely didn’t want to hurt his roommate. 

 

Deanna went quiet under Sam’s disapproving voice. “I-, yeah I guess I can do that.. I’l uh,” she cleared her throat to hide the vulnerability in her voice before she finished the thought. “I’ll talk to you later, Sammy.” 

 

Sam groaned, covering up his face, “Dee...is this some kind of infatuation of yours?  Just jealous because someone else is playing with what you think is yours?  Or do you actually genuinely care for Cassidy?”

 

“It’s nothin, you’re right she-..it’s probably better if I just leave it alone.” Deanna said, fighting with everything she had to keep her breathing steady and even. It was one week, with a really great girl, sure but she needed to remind herself that she wasn’t the sticking around kind and Ca- and  _ she _ deserved someone who’d stay.

 

“Whatever Deanna.  Just don’t come crying to me when Cassidy actually moves on from you,” Sam huffed.  He checked at his watch and then at the door.  It was getting kind of late and Cassidy still wasn’t home.  Maybe things were going well with that Meg girl.

 

“Sam, I mean I get that you’re a little pissed that I got you involved in this but.” she started before realizing that bitching at her brother wouldn’t really help anything and he did kind of have a right to be angry. “No, wait I-I’m sorry I..I shouldda known better I guess.”

 

“It’s alright sis, but sometimes you can be really thi-”

 

Cassidy came rushing through the door, slamming it shut with as much force as she could muster.  She caught Sam’s wide eyed look and she felt her eyes prickle a bit as she let her purse fall onto the floor.

 

Sam dropped his cell phone, forgetting that Deanna was even on the phone as he rushed over to his roommate, “Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

 

“It was a fucking nightmare Sam!  I knew I should have said no to the entire thing but I just wanted to have fun.  She wouldn’t stop touching me and wouldn’t let me out of the car! Ugh, I’m taking a hot shower and then going to sleep,” Cassidy groaned, wiping at her face with frustration.  In the morning she would have to see about transferring out of that class, she wouldn’t be able to be in the same room with that hideous girl.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around her small body and curled her into his chest. “Shh, it’s okay now. Take your shower but come have some cocoa with me before you head to bed. I promise, it will make you feel so much better.” 

 

“Okay.  Thank you Sam, you’re too good to me,” Cassidy sighed, almost dragging her feet towards her bedroom to slip into the warmest and most comfortable pjs she owned.

 

Deanna shouted for Sam a couple times before she realized he’d dropped the phone or something because not only was he not responding but when he talked it was muted and from a distance. Though she still heard Cassidy’s panicked voice almost well enough to pick out a word here or there and her blood ran cold with the picture it painted. 

 

Before she knew what was happening she was grabbing her keys and  then she stopped. Her hand on the doorknob out of her dingy apartment when she realized she was probably the last person Cassidy would want to see. The phone was still up to her ear when Sam came back on the line in a much quieter voice.

 

“Hey Dee, I’m gonna have to let you go.  Cas is upset and I’m gonna make her some hot chocolate.  I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” Sam said, his eyes glued onto the hallway to keep an eye out for when Cassidy would come back out.

 

“Ye-Yeah. Just take good care of her, Sammy.” Deanna clicked the phone shut and slid down the door into a crumpled mess. How could she have been so stupid.

 

* * *

 

Cassidy gave Sam one more hug before finally going into her bedroom.  The whole thing had been a disaster.  Meg was sweet to begin with but as the night progressed she just turned more and more aggressive.  Leading up to the point where she literally locked the car and wouldn’t let Cas leave.  It was horrible and would probably make her nervous if she ever went out on another date with someone.  

 

Sam had been so incredibly sweet, making her his signature hot chocolate and letting her lean on him for a really long time.  Though, as much as she loved Sam and appreciated everything he did for her, there was just something missing.

 

It was stupid to still miss Deanna but she couldn’t help it.  Sighing a bit she took out her phone and found no new message from Deanna.  

 

“Fine, this will be the last one.  If she doesn’t answer...then I’ll just, move on,” Cassidy said.  

 

_ Message to Deanna:       _

 

_ Message to Deanna:  _ Wish you were here…

 

Deanna was lying in bed when she heard the ding, figuring it was just Sam she almost ignored it. Her mind too focused on the anxious panic she could hear in Cassidy’s voice as she relayed the bits and pieces Deanna could hear about her date. It made her want to jump in the Impala and drive all night just to break the little bitch’s nose. She’d hurt Cas,  _ her Cas. _ No matter how much distance or time between them Deanna didn’t think that Cassidy would ever be anything but hers in her mind, at least. Sam was right though, she’d done enough damage and even though this date hadn’t worked out, it sure as hell didn’t mean Cas was sitting around waiting on her to come back around.

 

When she picked up her phone though she went still. The image of Cassidy was bittersweet. The girl was just as beautiful as Deanna remembered but the way she didn’t even face the camera sent a clear message. Underneath it the words made her heart skip a beat. 

 

_ Message to Cas:   _

 

_ Message to Cas:  _ Me too.

 

Cassidy nearly jumped out of her bed when her phone dinged back so quickly.  She looked at the picture and had to bite her lip.  Deanna still looked beautiful, it didn’t matter how mad Cassidy got at her.  Falling back on her bed she finally allowed herself to smile a bit as she responded.

 

_ Message to Deanna:  _ Then why have you been ignoring me?

 

_ Message to Cas:  _ I thought you’d be better off...I’m not good at this kind of stuff. I don’t really know what I’m doing now.

 

_ Message to Cas: _ I kinda told Sam I’d leave you alone, that I wouldn’t make it worse.

 

Deanna bit her lip figuring she might as well go for broke now that she’d responded, She felt incapable of ignoring Cassidy again, especially when she knew how badly the girl was hurting, even if it was just a stupid date gone wrong, Cas was her kryptonite in more ways than one. 

 

_ Message to Deanna:  _ Did your brother call you an idiot?

 

_ Message to Cas: _ Yes, but not for that. I don’t think he gets how I feel about you.

 

_ Message to Cas:  _ I don’t know that I do.

 

Cassidy curled up in a ball and tried to not smile too big that big bad Deanna Winchester just admitted that she had feelings for Cassidy.

 

_ Message to Deanna:  _ Well, I know that I like you.  I know that you make me feel safe and wanted.  Not some object to be used.

 

Deanna’s mouth went dry and heated anger flared in her gut, spiraling seemingly into her veins it spread so quickly. Unable to stop herself she clicked call.

 

Cassidy bit her lip and let it ring a few times before answering, “Hello Dee,” she said softly.  

 

“You don’t deserve that, you don’t  _ ever _ deserve that. You’re so much better than that Cas, so much better than that filthy skank that had her hands on you. Do you hear me? You are better than her, better than m-.” Deanna’s voice croaked off a little, sounding far too much like a wounded cat. She forced herself to straighten up though, this wasn’t about her it was about Cas and she needed to know, needed to understand how fucking wonderful she was and that it was never okay for anyone to put their hands on her if she didn’t want them to. “You are a million things that you can’t seem to  give yourself credit for..Please just...just tell me you know that you’re worth so much more than someone who can’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Dee..” Cassidy breathed out the other girl’s name in awe, her eyes burning a bit with the need to cry but she fought it back.

 

“I know I’m worth more than that.  But I am not better than you and if I ever hear you say that again I’ll...I don’t know what I’ll do but you won’t like it very much,” Cassidy laughed, feeling a bit better when Deanna joined in a little.

 

“I just want you to be happy, I want you to never, ever have to go through something like that again. Y-you scared me to death, babygirl I-,” Deanna realized too late that she’d used her nickname for Cassidy, but it just came out like a reflex and she couldn’t exactly control it. Clearing her throat and plowing through the awkward, she finished her thoughts. “I don’t like it when you’re hurting.”

 

Cassidy’s throat tightened at the little pet name.  She’d never been called anything other than Cas, Cassy or maybe a babe thrown in somewhere but when Deanna called her that, babygirl, it just made her feel so unbelievably cherished.  She snuggled deeper into her bed and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry that I scared you...I was pretty freaked out myself.  And if you’re so concerned about me not hurting, then come back,” Cassidy stated with a touch of finality.  It wasn’t her intention to give Deanna an ultimatum or even so much as a threat but Cassidy couldn’t mope around forever.  She knew what she wanted and if Deanna chose to stay away then well, Cassidy would just have to move on.  

 

Deanna paused, breathing out a long sigh. “It’s not that easy, Cas. I-It’s not that I don’t want to, okay. Even if, I mean..it’s not just you, y’know. I never wanted to be this far away from Sammy but my dad,” She hesitated again completely frustrated with how it sounded exactly like she was making excuses instead of showing her reasoning. 

 

“I have responsibilities here and I can’t just turn my back on him,” She finished, despite the roiling in her gut. 

 

Cassidy couldn't help rolling her eyes but kept the comments to herself, except for one that is.

 

“Are you even happy there Deanna?” Cassidy asked.

 

“I-,” she started, before the answer hit her like a freight train. She wasn’t. She loved her dad, loved Uncle Bobby, and her job but something had been missing since Sam left and even though she didn’t put it under the microscope very often it was a constant thought in the back of her mind. She’d only become even more miserable since meeting Cas and having to leave the girl behind so abruptly.

 

Scrubbing a hand down her face, Deanna took a deep breath. “Not really, I guess. I just, I hadn’t realized it. It’s never really been about me and I was okay with that, I was….until you,” a soft  _ goddammit, Cas,  _ barely audible followed.

 

“I’m sorry Deanna.  I don’t want to upset you...I care about you Dee and just want you to be happy.  Being a dutiful daughter is fine but you have to draw the line when you’re making yourself miserable,” Cassidy said softly, a wave of guilt washing over her.

 

“Listen, don’t come back for me.  Do it for yourself Dee, or even your brother.”

 

Deanna’s head dropped back against the wall as she let out a long sigh. “I need to talk to my dad, sort some things out here, but if you’ll be patient with me Cas… I promise, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

 

She thought about the money she had saved up in the bank, it wasn’t enough for a brand new life but depending on the price of rent she could probably get a small place for a few months without too many issues. She’d need to find a job as soon as she got there though, or maybe, hopefully before she left. “ I mean, I know I’d be welcome to stay with you guys and stuff but I need to be able to stand on my own there. Y’know?”

 

“Yeah of course,” Cassidy cleared her throat and sat up a bit, “Dee I was serious though okay?  Don’t...Don’t come out here unless it’s something you really want and that will make you happy.”

 

“Cas, as much as I l-like you… I wouldn’t make such a big decision just because knowing you’re hurting makes me feel wrong inside. I’ve thought about it ever since Sammy got his acceptance letter and said it was where he wanted to go,” She said, trying her best to relay her seriousness, feeling overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions currently shifting around inside her.

 

Cassidy let out a little sigh and nodded, a smile pulling at her lips, “Good.  If you’d like, I can try to ask around local mechanic shops to see if anyone is hiring?  Maybe email me your resume?” Cassidy asked, a spur of excitement making her sit up even more to grab at her laptop.  She knew of the two that were within 5 miles of their apartment but there were even more around the college.

 

“Let me check out my Uncle’s contacts first...I-I don’t know how my dad will take the news but I know Bobby will use any connection he has in the area. But if I can’t find anything close enough, I’d appreciate your help babygirl.” Deanna felt herself smiling wide for the first time since she’d left New Paltz behind. “If you’re really so gung ho to help maybe check into apartments instead, figure out how much it’s gonna cost for deposits and first/last month’s rent, stuff like that.”  

 

“I can definitely do that,” Cassidy giggled already opening a tab for rent.com.  Biting her lip she wondered if Sam or Deanna would mind just getting a bigger place.  She loved their apartment and she knew Sam did too but if she could find a place where they could have their own private places along with still being within arms reach maybe it would be even better.  

 

They talked on the phone for another hour before Cassidy was yawning, her eyes barely able to stay open, “Dee, I’m gonna go to bed.  I’m exhausted,” she groaned, letting her laptop slip to the floor as she curled up under her blankets.

 

“Yeah, it’s getting late. I’ll talk to you soon, babygirl.. get some sleep,” she answered, fighting back her own yawn as she crawled under her soft blankets and onto her comfortable mattress. She’d have to rent a truck or something because there was no way she was leaving this baby behind. “Goodnight, Cas.” 

 

“Night Dee,” Cassidy said, staying on the line for just a tad bit longer before finally hanging up.  Soon Deanna would be back and she could rest easy.  She fell asleep to an image of Deanna confronting Meg and went blissfully into dreamland with a stupid grin on her face.

* * *

 

When Deanna had told John she was looking to take off she expected it to be a fight. She’d expected to be yelled at and lectured over her place in the family and how moving was the same as turning her back on everything he’d given her. She expected the same outrage he’d laid on Sam when he went to college, but he didn’t say anything. He just nodded and turned back to the T Bird he had his hands on. 

 

_ Somehow, that was worse. _

 

Uncle Bobby pulled her in for a tight hug and promised he’d have work for her in less than a week. It made her smile and pull him even closer as she tried to remember all the times he’d been more of a father to her than John had. It made the bone deep feeling of insecurity and shame quieten for just a little while. Just as she was about to pull away from their embrace she heard the soft whisper, “I’m proud of you, kid.”  

 

She  _ might  _ have cried like a little bitch but there wasn’t anyone but Bobby around and he wouldn’t say a word. 

 

Sam was next on her list, once John and Bobby knew she figured she should probably clear it with her baby brother. It wasn’t like she was going to move in on his couch and never leave or anything, but she guessed no matter how close they were, Sam deserved a chance to live life on his own if he wanted. Though just as she expected, he was thrilled. 

 

Funnily enough, the three bedroom apartment directly overtop Sam and Cas’ place was just about to go up for rent when Cassidy had found out about it and immediately contacted their landlord. From what Cas had said about it, the lady was a warm older woman who knew far too much but she was eager to let them have it for not much more than they were currently paying. She also didn’t force them into a deposit because they’d already been tenants for so long and they’d taken great care of their two bedroom. 

 

Much to her surprise Uncle Bobby volunteered to drive the moving truck so Deanna wouldn’t have to leave her baby behind, claiming it had been too long since he’d laid eyes on Sammy. She smiled and hugged him again excitedly as she forced him into planning to stay for at least the weekend before grabbing a flight back home. 

 

When they pulled up to the apartment complex and got out, Deanna could hear Bobby whistle his approval. Pulling her duffel bag over her shoulder and locking the door she smirked back at him. “Oh you think this is pretty, just wait till you see what’s inside.” 

 

“I bet,” Bobby drawled, scratching at his beard. “Sure as hell beats the old place.”

 

Deanna just laughed as they made their way through the front door and hit the elevator, making a beeline straight for the new apartment. Sam and Cas said they’d already started moving their stuff in so she figured it was the best place to start looking for them, and she wanted to see it for herself. Sure they’d sent photos and she’d even skyped with them a couple times as they walked her through it but nothing was like actually getting a feel of the place yourself. 

 

“Sammy!” Deanna laughed, rushing her brother who was standing in their open doorway. She nearly knocked him down with the harsh hit of her excitement, but Sam balanced himself against the door jam and lifted her up in his arms. 

 

“Finally!  Though you two got lost or something!” Sam laughed hugging his sister tightly.  He had been wary about moving into a bigger place but having his sister close meant the world to him.  

 

“Hey old man,” Sam grinned moving away to give his uncle a hug.

 

Cassidy heard the commotion from her new room and went out to investigate even though she knew exactly who it was.  She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and tried to fight the urge to rush forward the second she saw Deanna’s dark blonde hair but she refrained.  They were having a family moment and she really didn’t want to interrupt.

 

“S’been too long, son. Now, show me this fancy new place you kids got.” Bobby said, patting Sam lightly on the back as they stepped out of the hug.  His eyes darted around the room and took in the still bare walls and a large empty shelf that made him shake his head. Sam had always loved literature of almost any kind, it was nice to know that he had something to hold his books.

 

Once they parted and Deanna was able to see inside the apartment she rushed forward, pulling Cas into her arms and doing the same thing Sam had done to her. She lifted and twirled spinning both of them around ,before dropping the gorgeous brunette back onto her feet. She gave her a small quick kiss, just a peck of lips brushing together before turning back to her Uncle. 

 

“Bobby, this is Cassidy. Cas, this is Uncle Bobby.” She said, slotting their fingers together hoping to be as reassuring as possible.

 

Cassidy laughed a little, trying to calm her now furiously beating heart.  This man was so important to both Deanna and Sam it was a bit frightening that he was here.  She wanted to make an impression but she couldn’t help the blush or the stammering.

 

“H-Hello,” she said sticking out her hand.

 

Bobby took the introduction in stride, lifting his hand for a quick shake. “You weren’t kiddin, Dee. The inside is much prettier than the outside.” 

 

Deanna just cackled as Cas’ blush rose even higher on her cheeks giving her a flushed and adorably shy look that she’d missed so fucking much since they’d been apart. “Okay, Sammy.. there’s still some daylight left so put your big ol’ manly muscle to good use and help me fetch my bed from the truck. I’ll need a damn nap soon.”

  
  


Cassidy finished putting away the dishes from earlier while Deanna rattled off a list to Sam at what she needed and this and that.  Sam rolled his eyes and gently guided Bobby out of the apartment and suddenly it was just the two of them.  Cassidy felt incredibly giddy.  They had a bigger, nicer place and now, Deanna was close.  And they hadn’t been alone together for a while.

 

Deanna announced she needed a nap, giving Cassidy a lewd grin as she sauntered down the hall towards her room.  Cassidy bit her lip and continued with her task of cleaning the kitchen until she finally just threw the towel onto the counter.  

 

Taking in a deep breath she damn near skipped to Deanna’s room.  When she pushed open the door she grinned when she found Deanna star fished on her bed.

 

“Hey,” Cassidy said almost shyly.

 

“Hey,” Deanna answered after she turned over to face the beautiful brunette standing timidly in her doorway as if Deanna hadn't just moved a thousand miles to be closer to her. 

 

“Why are you so far away, babygirl?” She asked with a little added whine to her tone, reaching her arms out and making grabby hands toward the her grinning sweetheart. She’d missed Cassidy in ways she couldn’t even put into words while they were apart. 

 

Cassidy gave her a wide smile before diving onto the bed and pushing her way into Deanna’s space, “I missed you,” she mumbled.  She buried her face just above Deanna’s breasts and sighed, feeling something deep in her gut ease into a more calming hum.  

 

“I missed you too, beautiful. Seein’ you makes me feel like I’m still dreamin’ sometimes.” Deanna answered, brushing her fingers through the dark brown strands hanging from the elastic pulled tight around her ponytail. She let out a deep breath and let the warmth and happiness sink in as far as it would go. She dropped a kiss to Cassidy’s forehead, letting out a warm sound of approval. 

 

“I know, don’t pinch me if it is.  I’d rather stay here,” Cassidy giggled, wiggling her body to get that much closer.  Finally she just huffed out a breath and snaked her hand up Deanna’s shirt to touch her skin.  “Mm, better.”

 

Deanna smiled so wide she felt her cheeks pinching around the edge of her face. She tugged Cas up a little until she could tilt her head back far enough to latch onto her glossy pink lips. The taste of strawberry was overwhelming and Deanna sucked eagerly to pull the flavor from Cassidy’s mouth. She nipped and tugged on the plump skin before letting it fall back away. A warm growl of approval settled deep in her throat as she took in the beautiful sight of Cas’ kiss swollen mouth once again. “You’re perfect.”

 

“And so are you,” Cassidy countered, cupping the side of Deanna’s face, firmly pressing her thumb over her lips to keep the argument at bay, “Nuh uh, ain’t gonna happen.” Cassidy grinned and pulled Deanna back in for a slow but deep kiss.  Letting out a long sigh her mouth parted to allow for Deanna’s tongue to snake past her lips, her own giving out teasing little flicks.  It wasn’t until Deanna’s hand slid down to grab at her ass that she moaned, pulling the other girl on top of her to have her weight press her down into the bed. 

 

Deanna rolled her hips, loving the way Cas’ hands came up to grab them instantly. She let her palms graze over the curve of Cassidy’s perky breasts before reaching for the hem of her tank top. She lifted it slowly, teasing as much as she could before tossing it across the room with a flick of her wrist. Her bra was next, not lasting but a few seconds as it too made it’s way toward the other side of her bedroom. “Tell me what you want, babygirl. You name it and I’ll give it to you.” 

 

“Just you Dee,” Cassidy moaned, arching her back at each touch of the other girl’s warm hands.  Her skin was tingling and her entire body craved for more as she yanked Dee closer, nearly attacking her mouth with a hungry kiss.  They playfully fought each other for dominance as they got the rest of their clothes off, Cassidy moaning out that they probably didn’t have a whole lot of time before Sam and Bobby came back to the apartment.

 

“Goddamn, you’re perfect,” Deanna moaned as she got a leg between Cassidy’s panty clad thighs and rocked it up against her warm slit. Another shaky breath and bitten off moan erupted from the pretty pink mouth and Deanna just wanted. She wanted more than she’d ever thought she wanted anything before. Her fingers were scrambling to find anything, do anything that would tempt Cassidy into grinding down against her. She found it when her mouth latched onto Cas’ nipple, pulling the tiny hard nub between her lips and worrying it between her teeth gently. 

 

“Nnnugh, God Dee you drive me insane,” Cassidy giggled, rolling her hips to gain some friction against her throbbing groin.  Deanna moved her knee a bit closer and Cassidy groaned low in her throat, practically humping the girl’s leg.

 

“Need more,” Cassidy whined, tugging down her own panties until they got stuck around her knees and laughed as both of them struggled to get them off.  Before Deanna could return to her previous position Cassidy had other ideas.  

 

With a heavy blush she gripped at Deanna’s knee and managed to choke out a “I want you to...you know…scissorwithme.” 

 

Deanna’s eyes went a little wide and she could feel her pulse spike but she grinned wide happy to oblige the beautiful girl. Before she went to get into position Deanna pulled Cassidy closer, sucking gently at her soft lips whispering her approval and how proud she was that her babygirl could tell her what she wanted. Sometimes it was too hard to just go with things and Cas was already so shy, Deanna just had to reward her bravery. 

 

Cassidy bit her lip hard as she sat up on her elbows with her legs spread wide as Deanna draped one leg over, wiggling closer until their lips just barely brushed.  Cassidy sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered, she’d never done this with another girl before but always wanted too.  She was glad that she waited, now she could experience this new thing with Deanna and God it already felt amazing.  When she finally pressed down against her Cassidy mewled, their wetness making it easy to slide their lips against the other.

 

“Oh god that’s fucking amazing,” Cassidy whined when Deanna rolled her hips slowly.  Cassidy reached between them with a shaky hand to spread herself a bit.  The feeling of Deanna’s slick lips dragging over her pulsing clit felt so good, it had her breath stuttering a bit.

 

“You feel so perfect, babygirl.” Deanna reassured, pressing herself as far into Cas as she could. There was something about the way they moved together that felt like magic. Deanna wasn’t shy, nor restrained when it came to partners but Cas was different. They fit together perfectly. It made her breath hitch in her throat when their lips ground together and she could feel herself, both of them getting wetter. 

 

Deanna’s hands roamed every inch of warm pale skin she could reach, loving the feel of Cassidy under her palms, beneath her fingertips. She drew her hips into a slow circle her eyes slamming shut when she heard the shuttered breath and whining moan pulled from her own throat. “Fuck, sweetheart. That’s it, just like that.”

 

Cassidy was torn between widening her legs even further or closing them tight.  It felt like it was too much and yet not even close to being enough all at the same time.  She finally decided to let her legs fall completely open and Deanna moved in, riding down on her groin slowly a few times before getting a bit rougher.  Cassidy’s head fell back with a moan, her own hips finally getting with the program and rolling hard against Deanna’s.  Their combined slick was dripping down her thigh and it just turned her on even more.  It was so dirty and so delicious at the same time.

 

“Fuck why didn’t we ever do this before,” Cassidy panted.  She didn’t even realize what she was doing until Deanna let out the dirtiest moan she’d ever heard from her before.  Cassidy blinked and giggled when she saw her fingers at her own lips, drenched in their mixed wetness.  Slowly she sucked on her fingers and fought the urge to cry out when Deanna dug down hard against her.

 

“Fuuuu-,” Deanna started, only to have it cut off by the swift roll of her own hips. They were sloppy and wet and if not for the distance between them she’d have already licked the their taste from Cassidy’s mouth. Sucked it off her tongue. “Shit, shit that feels perfect.” 

 

Deanna took a long breath, forcing herself to slow just a little. Their hips grinding on one another was stealing her attention and she wanted to respond, wanted to be able to form a damn thought under the haze of warm skin and pleasured jolts. “Only had a little over a week. So many things unexplored, babygirl. Just you wait. I wanna drive you wild, have you begging for me over and over again in a million different ways.”

 

“Yes,  fuck yes Dee,” Cassidy moaned, her eyes fluttering shut at Deanna’s words.  She was getting close and usually she’d be embarrassed by it but it’d been too long and her body was aching for release.

 

“Please make me cum Dee,” Cassidy begged, digging her fingers into Deanna’s thighs as she managed to pry her eyes back open and get back with the program.

 

Reaching between them, Deanna rubbed at Cassidy’s clit knowing her own orgasm wasn’t far off. She was panting and ready, she just needed…”Fuuuck, babygirl that’s it.” She needed Cassidy to cum first. Wanted to feel the girl shake and shiver under the intensity of orgasm and Deanna’s fingers pushing round circles in against her clit. 

 

She ground her hips inward as much as she could without swallowing her fingers, moaning as she took in the beautiful sight of Cassidy falling apart for her. “So close, baby...cum for me.”

 

“Dee!” Cassidy cried out, sinking her nails into Deanna’s skin as she jerked hard, her orgasm spilling through her like fire.  It felt so good she kept grinding up against Deanna to draw it out longer.  Thankfully she focused on Deanna just in time to watch her orgasm as well, a low groan leaving Cassidy’s lips at the sight.

 

As the flood of pleasure and overwhelming affection seemed to seep into every inch beneath her skin, Deanna shook through the remaining shocks of orgasm. Her fingers digging into the flesh of Cassidy’s thighs. She grunted out the last punched out moan and felt her body go lax in response. “Fuuuuuck.” 

 

Cassidy opened her arms for Deanna to fall forward and they became a mess of tangled limbs.  They really needed to shower but Cassidy could care less at the moment.  She pressed a lazy kiss against Deanna’s slack mouth and giggled.

 

“Welcome home Deanna.”

 

“Mmm, thank you for being the home I could come back to,” Deanna said, feeling her own face flush a little under the admission. She wasn’t much for flowery words or other girly bullshit but Cas was worth it and for the first time in a very long time, it actually did feel like she was at peace, at home. 


End file.
